Amyloidosis refers to a pathological condition characterized by the presence of amyloid. Amyloid is a generic term referring to a group of diverse but specific extracellular protein deposits which are seen in a number of different diseases. Though diverse in their occurrence, all amyloid deposits have common morphologic properties, stain with specific dyes (e.g., Congo red), and have a characteristic red-green birefringent appearance in polarized light after staining. They also share common ultrastructural features and common x-ray diffraction and infrared spectra.
Amyloidosis can be classified clinically as primary, secondary, familial and/or isolated. Primary amyloidosis appears de novo without any preceding disorder. Secondary amyloidosis is that form which appears as a complication of a previously existing disorder. Familial amyloidosis is a genetically inherited form found in particular geographic populations. Isolated forms of amyloidosis are those that tend to involve a single organ system. Different amyloids are also characterized by the type of protein present in the deposit. For example, neurodegenerative diseases such as scrapie, bovine spongiform encephalitis, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease and the like are characterized by the appearance and accumulation of a protease-resistant form of a prion protein (referred to as AScr or PrP-27) in the central nervous system. Similarly, Alzheimer's disease, another neurodegenerative disorder, is characterized by congophilic angiopathy, neuritic plaques and neurofibrillary tangles, all of which have the characteristics of amyloids. In this case, the plaques and blood vessel amyloid is formed by the beta protein. Other systemic diseases such as adult-onset diabetes, complications of long-term hemodialysis and sequelae of long-standing inflammation or plasma cell dyscrasias are characterized by the accumulation of amyloids systemically. In each of these cases, a different amyloidogenic protein is involved in amyloid deposition.
Once these amyloids have formed, there is no known therapy or treatment which significantly dissolves the deposits in situ which is widely accepted.